


Te quiero mucho cada dia

by Rexx824



Category: Person of Interest (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Girl Penis, Happy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexx824/pseuds/Rexx824
Summary: Sarah está en casa,con sus hijos cuando recibe una llamada del hospital diciendo que Amy ha estado en un accidente





	1. Prólogo

Amy y Sarah se conocieron en un bar,las dos se pusieron hablar y una cosa llevo a otra,al día siguiente,Sarah se despierta y se va

Cuando Amy se despierta ya no la ve,así que se va a trabajar, pasado unos días,ella va a buscarla para hablar,la encuentra en su casa

Sarah podemos hablar un momento:Amy

Vale: Sara con vacilación

Entra y se sienta en el sofá,le pregunta si quiere algo y le dice que no

Yo sé que a ti te gusta los chicos,pero a mí me gustas tú:Amy dice

Si lo sabes que haces aquí:Sara pregunta

Porque me gustas un momento,pero si no quieres volverme a ver dímelo ahora:Amy dice

Sarah se lo dice,así que se va,la familia le dijo que se lo venía desde hace tiempo,ella va con un chico,se entera de que Amy está saliendo con una modelo, cuando la ve por la TV,quiere se ella con Amy

Unas semanas pasa y va directamente a por Amy,le dice que también la quiere

Unos meses más tarde se casan,se mudan a su casa y se entera de que Sara está embarazada


	2. Chapter 2

Es por la noche,hoy Amy tiene rodaje por la noche,así que Sarah está en casa con los niños,es casi media noche cuando recibe una llamada

Hola: Sarah

Hola Sarah,esto habido un accidente y Amy está en el hospital: director

En qué hospital:Sarah dice preocupada

En el general:le dice

Sarah llama a sus padres,y le dice lo que ha pasado,ellos dice que se quedan con los niños, también llama a los padres de Amy y a sus hermanos,que cuando supiera algo más se lo diría

Los padres de Sarah llegan unos quince minutos después,así que Sarah sale directamente para el hospital, cuando entra ven qué están los de la producción y los actores,se acerca a ellos

Que ha pasado:Sarah pregunta

No lo sabemos,de repente el coche no iba donde ella lo decía,parece ser que ha sido manipulado: director

Ella consiguió ir por una parte de césped,eso amortiguó la caída,la policía lo está investigando:le dice

Una enfermera sale y pregunta por la familia de Amy,es Sarah quién le dice que es su esposa,se la lleva y ve que un doctor se le acerca

Hola cómo estás mi esposa:Sarah le pregunta

Hola,parece ser que tú esposa está bien,solo tiene el pie con un esquince,varios moratones y la mano la tiene con una pequeño esquince nada más,se le dará el alta en un momento,puedes ir con ella:le dice

Sarah va donde le han dicho y cuando entra ve ha Amy tumbada en la cama,así que se le acerca y ve que está despierta,está mirá y ve a Sarah ahí parada

Hola cariño:Amy dice

Sarah la besa y mete su cara en el cuello de Amy quién la abraza,se quedan así un rato hasta que Sarah levanta la cara y la ve

Estas bien: Sarah le pregunta

Si,solo con un poco de dolor nada más:Amy dice

Cuando me llamaron y me dijeron lo que había pasado,creí lo peor:Sarah le dice

En ese momento entra el médico y le da el alta, cuando salen ve que todos están ahí esperando por ella,les dice que está bien y en unas semanas podrá volver

Van hasta su casa,ahí están los padre de Sarah,entran y ven que están dormidos,les tapa y van hasta su cama,Sarah apoya la cabeza en el pecho y se duerme

Lo que no sabe es que alguien está acechando a Amy


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente,los padres de Sarah se despierta y ven que están tapados con mantas,ellos no recuerdan haberse tapado, escucha ruido,ve que sale Sarah

Hola mamá:Sarah le dice

Hola,como está Amy su padre le pregunta

Ahora está dormida,por la medicación,yo:no termina la frase, porque sus hijas vienen corriendo,Sarah las coge y las niñas ven a sus abuelos,van con ellos

Y mamá:la mayor pregunta

En la cama está cansada,así que la vamos a dejar dormir:sarah le dice a su hija

Podemos verla por fa:le dice

Sarah coge a las niñas,junto a sus padres van a la habitación,allí está Amy durmiendo,se van sin hacer ruido,prepara el desayuno y va a haber a los bebés,su madre la acompaña

Estas asustada:su madre le dice

Si,ayer yo,creía que la habia perdido:Sarah le dice

No hablan porque oyen ruido de la habitación, Sarah va haber y ve que Amy  está despierta

He,creía que ibas a dormir más:Sarah la besa y se sienta a su lado

Si,pero me está picando la herida,y de toda formas tenía que ir al baño:Amy le dice

Vamos te ayudo:Sara le dice

Van al baño y le ayuda,así que van después a la cocina,allí están las niñas que van corriendo a su madre,quién las abraza,les ayuda a desayunar y van, después la abuela las viste y su madre las lleva a las dos,Amy dice que se queda con los bebés y con su suegro

Su mujer,su suegra y las niñas se van,Amy se sienta y como se aburre se pone a ver la TV,unos minutos después ve que tiene sangre en la espalda y le pide ayuda

Hola Robert:Amy le dice

Hola estás bien,necesitas algo:Robert le pregunta

Si,podías mirarme la espalda:Amy le dice

Claro:Robert le dice

Se da la vuelta y ve que tiene un poco de sangre,le dice que se lo cure y así lo hace,se sienta

Te puedo hacer una pregunta:Robert le pregunta

Claro,dime:Amy le dice

Cómo está Sarah,quiero decir cómo durmió:Robert le pregunta

Le costó dormir,y lo se está muy asustada por lo de ayer:Amy le dice

Si podemos hacer algo dímelo:Robert le dice

Por supuesto:Amy le dice

As hablando con tus padres:Robert le dice

No,voy a llamarles más tarde:Amy le dice,ve que va al baño,así que se queda

Escucha que llaman a la puerta,así que robert abre la puerta,ahí un paquete con el nombre de Root,lo coge y lo deja

Unos minutos después llegan a la casa,Sarah y su madre,Robert le dice a Sarah que Amy fue al año y todavía no ha vuelto,va a ver,pero la ve con los bebés,así que pasa,los padres de Sarah dice que luego vienen con los de Amy,junto a sus hermanos

Sarah y Amy van al salon,a relajarse un rato,Sarah apoya la cabeza en el pecho y Amy la abraza,tiene un momento de tranquilidad


	4. Chapter 4

La tranquilidad se va cuando los bebés empiezan a llorar,es Sarah quién se levantan y los trae al salón

Parece que tienen hambre:Amy le dice

Seguro,parece que solo quiere estar aquí con nosotras:Sarah le dice

Si,ven:Amy le dice

No quiero hacerte daño:Sarah le dice

No lo haces solo quiero abrazarte y a ellas:Amy le dice

Yo ayer creí que:Sarah no termina la frase porque Amy la besa

Lo se,no quise preocuparte:Amy le dice

Que paso: Sarah le pregunta

No lo sabes:Amy le pregunta

No:Sarah le dice

Fue en el coche, no iba por donde yo le decía,es como si lo llevará hacia otro sitio:Amy le dice

Y saltaste:Sarah le pregunta

Si,consigui ir a un parque y tirarme al césped,me hice daño ahí:Amy le dice

Porque:Sarah le pregunta

No contesta porque llaman a la puerta es su familia,Sarah es quien abre la puerta

Hija estás bien:madre de Amy

Si,mamá:Sarah vieno a por mí anoche:Amy le dice

Que paso:hermano de Sarah

El coche no iba donde yo le indicaba:Amy le dice

Un problema mecánico:cuñada

No lo se,lo están investigando:Amy le dice

Ha,está mañana han traído un paquete para ti,pero al nombre de Root:padre de Sarah

Al de mi personaje:Amy le dice

Si,está en la mesa:padre de Sarah

Amy va y ve el paquete,Sarah se queda para hablar con la famalia

Amy abre el paquete y ve un vídeo,lo pone y sale una mujer

Sarah sale y ve que Amy ha puesto el video en el sale una mujer diciendo que no la quería hacer daño,sino que sus compañeros no la encontrarán,Amy quita el video

Quién es:Sarah le pregunta

Una que me sigue siempre a todos los sitios:Amy le dice

Una acosadora:Sarah le pregunta

Si,y no me deja,ya lo denuncie a la policía,fisca y juez,solo la metieron una noche en un siquiátrico:Amy le dice

Que vas hacer:Sarah le dice

Llamar a FBI,a mi abogado y manager,que venga a por esto:Amy le dice

Amy se acerca a Sarah y la besa,se va con su familia al salón y se ponen hablar hasta que lleguen

 


	5. Chapter 5

Todos llegan una media hora después,el primero a sido su abogado,el siguiente su manager y por último el FBI

Amy les enseña el video,el FBI ha apartado a todos y e ponen hablar con ella

Hola,sña Acker:el agente del FBI

Hola agente:Amy le dice

Quién es esa persona: el agente del FBI le pregunta

Se llama Mercedes,y siempre está donde yo estoy:Amy le dice

Sabes que más ha echo: agente del FBI

Bueno,verás,me ha desaparecido la caqueta de cuero,las pistolas,y más,pero sobre todo me llama al móvil de Root:Amy le dice

Siempre:agente del FBI

Si,no sé cómo lo hace y hace unos meses pasó algo raro:Amy les dice

Sarah sale y se sienta con ella,el agente las mira,ahí también está los demas

Que paso: agente del FBI

Me llamaron para hacer una serie:Amy le dice

La serie que haces en Florida:Sarah le dice

Si, después de terminar de hablar con el director,unos cuantos nos fuimos ha un bar a tomar una copas,pero al día siguiente,me desperté en la habitación del hotel,pero no sé cómo llegue:Amy le dice

Te drogaron:Sarah le dice

Si,me lo dijo,las muestras están en unos laboratorios privados,dejando las muestra ahí:el abogado le dice

Vamos a llamar para que no las den vale: agente del FBI

Que más paso:manager

Que me desperté muy mareada y no sé lo que hizo,le pregunté a recepción dijo que ella estaba allí:Amy le dice

Averiguaremos donde está: agente del FBI

Se van,tambien la familia,se quedan Amy y Sarah con las niñas

Sarah se sienta con ella y le da la mano,a la hora de comer es Amy quién se levanta para hacer la comida,Sarah le da de comer a los bebés y después va con Amy

Amy se da la vuelta y la besa,la abraza,las niñas bienes más tarde

Hace spaghetti con tomate,que es lo que querían las niñas,se se sienta con Sarah,le suena el móvil y cuando lo coge sabe que es Mercedes,así que lo cuelga

A la hora de comer llegan las niñas y le cuenta todo lo que han echo,les han dado dibujo que les han echo,Sarah les ha dicho que les gustan

Por la tarde se van al parque,allí las niñas juegan con sus amigos,Amy está sentada con los bebes y hablando con los demás padres,Sarah ha ido a por agua

Por la noche después de cenar,dejan que vean los dibujos un poco,y que se tienen que ir a dormir

Al acostarás Sarah y Amy ven un poco más de la TV,ya que se tienen que ir a rodar,pero Sarah tiene otra idea

  


  



	6. Chapter 6

Sarah mira a Amy y la besa,está le devuelve el beso, cuando se separan Sarah está sonriendo

Que pasa:Amy le pregunta

Nada,solo que tengo una idea:Sarah le dice

En serio:Amy le dice con una sonrisa

Sarah la levanta y la besa,Amy la besa y sabe lo que quiere,así que apaga la TV,engancha a Sarah por las piernas para que las enrolle por su cintura,mientras la lleva a la cama

Con cuidado la tumba y Sarah la tumba con en ella,se besan y se van quitando la ropa

Amy la besa,y Sarah le quita la camiseta,se dan la vuelta y Amy le quita la parte superior del pijama,solo les queda el pantalón

Amy mueve sus manos para quitarle los pantalones y a ella misma,vive a estar en la parte superior besándola

Amy mueve la boca hacia el cuello,está escuchando gemir a Sarah,Sarah vuelve a girar para besarla

He echado de menos esto:Amy le dice

Y yo:Sarah le dice con una sonrisa

Se vuelven a besar,Sarah la empuja para que vaya para abajo,Amy le besa en los pechos,donde se pone a morder en uno de los pezones y con el otro juega con su mano

Joder,más:Sarah le dice

Amy la mira con una sonrisa,y baja más para abajo donde le chupa el ombligo,Sarah está desesperada

Amy separa las piernas y con una última mirada,le pasa la lengua por el clotis,Sarah está agarrada con las sábanas

Amy le empieza a lamer la raja entera,en un momento se lo chupa,le gusta como co hace de desesperar a Sarah

Sigue lamiendo y con una mano se la mete,le entra con dos dedos

Ohhh,joder más:Sarah le dice con desesperación

Mete otro dedo más,sigue lamiendo y no se cansa,con los dedos va más rápido,le encanta ver cada vez que Sarah se derrumba

Vuelve a subir y la besa,Sarah se prueba a si misma en la boca de Amy,y con un movimiento rápido se cambia y ahora,ella le está besando el cuello

Va bajando más,hasta que llegue a los pechos donde los muerde,Sarah divierten con ella 

Amy la empuja para abajo,donde con la mano le toca,le mueve su parte,y le gusta como está Amy,baja para abajo y se lo mete

Amy ve como Sarah se mete todo el pene y lo empieza a lamer desde la punta,se lo mete entero y se atraganta,Amy le sujeta la cabeza para que vaya más rápido,viene en la boca

Sarah sube y la besa,se cambia y Amy vuelve a estar arriba,lleva su pene hasta la entrada de Sarah donde se la mete

Se besan mientras se mueve,Sarah le ha sujetado por el cuello,Amy le besa el cuello,cada vez va más rápido

Más,joder:Sarah le dice

Te gusta he:Amy le dice

En vez de contestar la besa,Amy viene en ella,mientras se besan

Amy se tumba a su lado,pero Sarah se vuelve a subir y se la vuelve a meter,Amy le agarra de la cintura

Le gusta como Sarah salta encima de ella,Sarah se agacha y Amy le muerde el pezón

Vuelven a venir por segunda vez,Sarah se tumba encima de ella,mientras que la respiración vuelve a ser normal

A sido mucho tiempo:Amy le dice

Si,y lo hechaba de menos:Sarah le dice

Si,voy a darme una ducha,te apuntas:Amy le dice con una sonrisa

Le estiende la mano,y Sarah se la coge,Amy la agarra y Sarah se agarra a su cintura

Abre el grifo y espera a que el agua salga caliente, cuando lo hace se meten,deja que se quiten el calor,pero Amy la besa y Sarah se da contra la pared,mientras se besan

Sarah lleva su mano hacia el pene donde lo mueve para que esté duro otra vez,Amy le pasa la mano por el clotis y está muy mojada

Se acerca y la levanta,Sarah se prepara para volver a sentir toda la polla en ella, cuando mira Amy la penetra,con el agua corriendo vuelven hacerlo

Está vez Amy la besa mientras la penetra,Sarah se aparta para coger aire

Joder más:Sarah le dice

Amy hace lo que le pide,va más rápido,y en un momento le da un golpe en el culo

Te gusta:Amy le dice

Si,más joder:Sarah le dice

Amy sigue así,la sujeta bien y más rápido y lo más profundo que puede

Sarah la agarra y la no suelta,cuando vuelve a venir

Las dos están respirando pesadamente,así que deja que el agua las limpié,y se relajan

Una vez que ya lo han echo Amy sale y se seca,le pasa una toalla a Sarah y se seca,Amy la coge y la lleva a la  cama,la tumba suavemente y ella a su lado

Sarah apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Amy,y está le pasa el brazo por la cintura y abraza,mientras se duermen

Sabes esto me recuerda a una cosa:Sarah le dice con una sonrisa

Enserio el que:Amy le dice

Mañana te lo digo:Sarah le dice

Amy la besa y se duermen,a Sarah se pone cómoda en el pecho y con una sonrisa las dos caen profundamente dormidas


	7. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente Sarah es la primera en despertarse,se queda mirando a Amy unos minutos,hasta que se despierta

Amy la besa y Sarah la abraza, Sarah apoya la cabeza en el pecho,y Amy le pasa la mano por la espalda

Qué tal estás: Sarah le pregunta

Bien,y anoche me dijiste que me ibas a decir algo: Amy le dice

Si,que cuando nos empezamos a acostar, siempre es igual: Sarah le dice con una sonrisa

En serio y que más:Amy le dice

Que siempre duermes con una camiseta y los boxes:Sarah le dice y se levanta

A dónde vas:Amy le pregunta

Voy a preparar el desayuno:Sarah le dice

Queda al menos una hora más:Amy le dice mirando el reloj

Ya, pero también viene mis padres:Sarah le dice

Se agacha  y la besa,se pone la ropa y sale, empieza a preparar el desayuno,no escucha abrir la puerta y que Amy sale

Amy la mira y se acerca,la abraza por detrás y le da un beso en el cuello,Sarah se da la vuelta y la abraza

Estoy asustada:Sarah le dice

De que:Amy le pregunta

De esa tal Mercedes,de lo que te haga:Sarah le dice

Por eso llame al FBI,para que hicieran algo y en el set,han puesto más seguridad:Amy le dice

Lo sé,es:Sarah le intenta hablar pero no puede

Mírame,las armas,los vehículos y de más lo van a revisar antes de hacer cualquier cosa:Amy le dice

Tienes razón:Sarah le dice

Te ayudo:Amy le pregunta

No, siéntate a ver la TV si quieres:Sarah le dice

Amy va al salón y enciende la TV,se ponen las noticias y Sarah empieza a preparar el desayuno

Una media hora después vienen los padres,Sarah es quien les abre la puerta y pasan

Hola cómo estáis:la madre de Sarah le pregunta

Bien,está ahí sentada: Sarah le dice

Voy a verla:la madre de Sarah le dice

Entra y la ve así sentada,deja el abrigo y se acerca

Hola Amy:la madre de Sarah le dice

Hola Andrea que tal:Amy le pregunta

Bien y tú: Andrea le dice

Bien,sin dolor:Amy le dice

Me alegro,voy ayudar a Sarah con el desayuno: Andrea le dice

Andrea va a la cocina y con Sarah empieza a preparar el desayuno, media hora después están despertado a las niñas,que se levanta y van corriendo hacia Amy que las atrapa y las lleva a la mesa

Amy les da el desayuno y las ayuda a prepararse para ir a la guardería,los abuelos las van han llevar,ya que ellas tienen que ir a otro lado,se despide y se van

Sarah le da de comer a los bebés,Amy se viste y coge a los bebés,así deja que Sarah se cambié

Lista para ir para allá:Sarah le pregunta

Si, cuando tú lo está:Amy le dice

Cogen a los bebés y los ponen en el coche,arranca para ir a ver a su abogado y al manager


	8. Chapter 8

Han llegado a su destino,ahí les está esperando el su manager y su abogado,así que van hacia ellos

Buenos días:el abogado les dice

Buenos días,que pasa: Sarah les pregunta

La producción ha decidido que el FBI pruebe todo antes y lo van a guardar ellos:el manager les dice

Bien,pero eso aún no sabemos cómo ha cogido tú móvil: Sarah le dice a Amy

Muchas veces me lo suelo llevar al camarino hay lo cogería: Amy les dice

Vale,si vuelve a escribir se lo daremos:el abogado les dice

Ya no lo hace:Amy les dice,se la quedan mirando

Porque lo dices: Sarah le pregunta

Ella me llama, por eso lo digo:Amy les dice

Si,eso es cierto,manterla todo lo posible para que la localicen:el abogado le dice

Vale:Amy le dice

Cómo estás:el manager le pregunta

Mejor, dentro de unos días tengo la revisión,si todo está bien,vuelvo: Amy le dice

Me alegro mucho y tú Sarah:el abogado le pregunta

Precupada por la seguridad de mis hijos y de ella:Sarah le dice con honestidad

De momento solo viene a por mí,ya lo sé no es muy tranquilizador,pero no va ha por las niñas: Amy le dice

Lo sé,pero: Sarah le dice

Oye, durante unos días voy a estar en casa:Amy le dice

Si eso es cierto: Sarah le dice

Que nos vamos: Amy le pregunta

Si: Sarah le dice

Se despiden de ellos y van hacer la compra,han cogido un carro 

Que te apetece de comer:Amy le pregunta

Me da igual:Sarah le dice

Un arroz y chuletas con ensalada:Amy le pregunta

Si:Sarah le dice

Cogen zumos,fruta, yogur, verduras,y más cosas y van a su casa,Sarah saca a los bebés y Amy coge la compra y la guarda 

Se pondrá más tarde hacer la comida,le suena el móvil y lo coge

Si:Amy le pregunta

Hola Root: Mercedes le dice

Mercedes: Amy le dice

Sarah está a su lado,el FBI también ha venido y ahora están esperando a ver qué pasa 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Que quieres Mercedes: Amy le pregunta, tiene el altavoz puesto

Solo quiero saludar y decirte que voy unos días: Mercedes le dice

Nos vemos cuando vuelva: Mercedes le dice, la llamada se desconecta

Amy se queda mirando a su móvil, totalmente en el sitio,

Se ha ido: Sarah le pregunta

Unos días, parece ser, que va a volver: Amy le dice

Y ahora que pasa: Sarah le pregunta al FBI

Vamos a empezar a buscarla: un agente del FBI les dice

Busco seguridad privada: Amy pregunta

Si es lo mejor que puedes hacer: un agente del FBI les dice

Vale, conoces algunos: Amy le pregunta a su manager

Voy a ver y luego te digo: el manager le dice

Gracias: Sarah le dice

Todos los van, los dos se van a la cocina, Amy ve como está Sarah

Lo siento: Amy le dice a Sarah, está la mira sobrendida

Porque: Sarah le pregunta

Por Mercedes, por todo lo que ha pasado: Amy le dice

Sarah se acerca y la abraza, la cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Amy, no se quiere separar, deja que las manos de Amy se mueva por su espalda, sabe que la tranquiliza

Están así, cuando escuchan abrir la puerta, son sus padres, al pasar en las dos abrazadas

Los padres miran, así como van a dejar de lado las cosas y van a la cocina, las niñas y los niños no han tenido en cuenta que están sus padres, tienen que ver para que levante la vista y les vean

¿Cuánto tiempo habéis estado ahí ?: Amy les pregunta sin soltar a Sarah

Acabamos de llegar: uno de los padres les dice

Que ha pasado: les pregunta

Mercedes ha vuelto a llamar: Sarah les dice aún con Amy abrazada

Y que quería está vez: les pregunta

Solo le dije para decir que se pasaría unos días, pero que volveré: Amy le dice besando la cabeza de Sarah

Y el FBI que va hacer: les pregunta

Buscarla: Sarah murmura

Y que tenemos que buscar seguridad privada: Amy le dice

Suena el móvil de Amy y su padre es lo que pasa, es su gerente que está con el abogado

Si, vale hasta luego: Amy le dice

Que pasa: Sarah le pregunta

Ya hemos encontrado, una empresa de seguridad privada: Amy le dice

Vas a ir ahora: Sarah le dice

Si, cuanto antes mejor: Amy le dice

Voy contigo: Sarah le dice

Hacemos la comida: Amy les pregunta

Si: les dice

Salen por la puerta y van al despacho del abogado, cuando llega, unas cuantas personas

Hola chicas: el abogado les dice

Hola Rober: Amy le contesta

Hola, es Jonathan y tiene una empresa de seguridad privada: Rober les dice

Me ha dicho que he pasado y que podemos proteger: Jonathan le dice

Quiero protección para mi familia también: Amy le dice

Lo van a tener, me has dicho que tienes hijas: Jonathan le dice

Si, cuatro: Sarah le dice

Y eres la esposa: Jonathan le dice

Si: Sarah Murmura

Mira, le voy a decir, los jefes de turno que se puede decir si queremos, podemos empezar a trabajar: Jonathan le dice

Vale: Amy le dice

Se abre la puerta y entra varias personas tres mujeres y hombres, se ponen a lado de Jonathan

Amy, Sarah ellos son los jefes de turno: Jonathan les dice

Ellos van ha estar allí también: Sarah le pregunta

Si, son guardaespaldas pero los jefes: Jonathan le dice

Vale, ellos son Sindy, Lucía, Sofía, Javier, Kevin y Daniel: Jonathan le dice

Encantada de conoceros: Amy le dice

Esperemos poder ayudarte en todo lo que necesites: Sofía le dice

Vale, esto nos vamos y empezamos: Amy le pregunta

Si, dar la dirección y llamamos a los equipos, para que los conozcáis: Kevin les dice

Cualquier duda llámame: Jonathan les dice

Les da la dirección y la camioneta, la entrada en su casa, los padres de familia, la comida, las noticias que se acercan

Que ha pasado: les pregunta

Ya tenemos guardaespaldas, van ha venir: Sarah le dice

Justo lo dice y llaman a la puerta, cuando abren están ahí, desde atrás los padres los están viendo

Hola a todos:Amy les dice 

Hola,ellos son vuestros padres: Sindy les pregunta

Si y nuestra hijas van a la guardería:Sarah le dice

Vale, podemos empezar si queréis: Javier les dice

Lo primero tenemos que saber el nombre de ellos y vuestro hermano y de los amigos que venga incluye a de vuestras hijas: Lucía les dice

Es un poco extremo no:un les dice

No,es por la seguridad,de ellas: Kevin les dice

Si,vale:les dice

Les da los datos y se preparan,para trabajar,ya saben los horarios,y si se tienen que ir,van con ella

Ya luego se los presenta a sus hijas,ahora van a comer

Por la tarde,el autobús traen a las niñas, cuando bajan ven a muchas personas,pero Sarah está ahí,van corriendo hacia ella

La profesora ha bajado y se lo ha explicado,lo entiende,dice que no hay problema,vuelven para dentro y ven a su madre

Duermen un rato para luego ir al parque,las acuestan,Sarah también,pero escucha el móvil de Amy,a cogerlo es Mercedes

Mercedes:Amy le dice

Hola Root: Mercedes le dice,Sarah a llamado a Lucía para que entre

Que quieres:Amy le pregunta

Que vuelvo la semana que viene: Mercedes le dice,se corta la llamada

Se queda mirando al móvil,ya le han dicho que iban a estar más pendiente de las niñas

Lucía sale y se lo dice a todos,Sarah va con Amy que la abraza,se duermen así,van a llevar a las niñas a jugar,más tarde,ahora solos quieren dormir


End file.
